True My Heart
by ElephantsandCrayons4
Summary: Ever wonder how each vocaloid came to be? Or who really belongs with who? The Vocaloid Family Tree explains the birth and connection between each Vocaloid, fixing any confusions you might've had. Rated M for language & some sexual references... no lemons.
1. Info & Characters

**The Vocaloid Family Tree**

**Information & Definitions**

Well, this is all one big author's note here. To start my tale of epic epicness, I need to first lay down some terms, info, and anything else to make sure you can take in everything I give to you in the full intensity it was implied. This is not only info that will help you understand the story, but it's info that will help you in the real world when you meet other otakus :)

And that was a great segue into the first definition!

_**Otaku - **_is a Japanese term used to refer to people with obsessive interests, particularly anime, manga, or video games.

_**Vocaloid - **_Vocaloid is a singing synthesis software created by Yamaha. Standing for "Vocal Android" it is a computer program which you can use various singing voices to create songs. Usually there is a specific anime character assosiated with a certain voice style made by said software.

_**UTAUloid (or Utau) - **_UTAU is a free japanese synthysizer that you can use by simply typing in the sound of a voice and playing it back and it'll sing songs for you. UTAU is the free version of vocaloid. UTAUloid is the name of a certain character used to represent a voicebank, so there are most likely HUNDREDS and maybe even THOUSANDS of UTAUloids.

_**Yaoi - **_Boy on boy anime/manga.

_**Seme/Uke - **_Mostly used in yaoi situations, but can be applied to everyday relationships. In yaoi, the uke is the receptive partner in anal sex (that is seriously what wikipedia says) and the seme is the powerful one who gives it. In everyday relationships, you would classify the seme as the one in charge and the uke as the under dog.

**Character Information**

_**Gumi**_

-Age: 21 (immortal)

-Sex: F

-Relationship Status: Married to Gakupo

-The mother of Kaito, Luka, and Keiko.

-The grandmother of Rin, Len, Tako Luka, Hachune, Miki, and Yuki,

_**Gakupo**_

-Age: Meh... somewhere in his 60's

-Sex: M

-Relationship Status: Married to Gumi

-The father of Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Keiko.

-The grandfather of Rin, Len, Tako Luka, Hachune, Miki, and Yuki

_**Big Al**_

(Not an important character)

-Age: in his 50's

-Sex: M

-Relationship Status: Married to Sweet Ann

-The father of Teto, Meiko, and Meito

-The grandfather of Neru, Miki, Hachune, Yuki, Haku, and Miku

_**Sweet Ann**_

(Not an important character)

-Age: in her 50's

-Sex: F

-Relationship Status: Married to Big Al

-The mother of Teto, Meiko, and Meito

-The grandmother of Neru, Hachune, Miki, Yuki, Haku, and Miku

_**Meiko**_

-Age: 16

-Sex: F

-Relationship status: Married to Kaito

-The mother of Miku

_**Kaito**_

-Age: 20

-Sex: M

-Relationship status: Married to Meiko

-The father of Rin and Len

_**Lily**_

-Age: 16

-Sex: F

-Relationship status: None

-The mother of Rin and Len

_**Keiko**_

-Age: 26

-Sex: F

-Relationship status: Married to Meito

-The mother of Yuki, Hachune, and Miki

_**Meito**_

-Age: 26

-Sex: M

-Relationship status: Married to Keiko

-The father of Yuki, Hachune, and Miki

_**Luka**_

-Age: 19

-Sex: F

-Relationship status: None

-The mother of Tako Luka

_**Ted**_

-Age: 33

-Sex: M

-Relationship status: Married to Teto

-The father of Haku and Neru

_**Teto**_

-Age: 32

-Sex: F

-Relationship status: Married to Ted

-The mother of Neru and Haku

_**Haku**_

-Age: 17

-Sex: F

_**Neru**_

-Age: 17

-Sex: F

_**Miku**_

-Age: 16

-Sex: F

_**Yuki**_

-Age: 4

-Sex: F

_**Hachune**_

-Age: 3

-Sex: F

_**Miki**_

-Age: 8

-Sex: F

_**Rin**_

-Age: 14

-Sex: F

_**Len**_

-Age: 14

-Sex: F

_**Tako Luka**_

-Age: 1

-Sex: F


	2. Gumi Part 1

*******Please note that each chapter will take on a different point of view, depending on who the chapter is named after. For example, this chapter will be taking place in Gumi's point of view and the chapter titled "Gakupo" will be taking place in Gakupo's point of view... ect*******

**Chapter 1**

**Gumi - Part 1**

Gumi pulled up in her little green slug bug coming home from a long days work at the studio, her eight month pregnant belly making it almost impossible to manuver her way out of the car door. The new baby girl was going to be a great addition to their family along with her husband Gakupo and her son Kaito. Things had started to get gloomy around the house ever since their genius six-year old son had left for a space mission to the galaxy of UTAU about four years ago. He would be gone for about twenty-six more years, and ever since he had left, there had been a gap in both Gumi and Gakupo's hearts.

Gumi slowly climbed the stairs to get to her door. Her and her husband lived pretty largely, considering both of them made their livings off of show buisness. Singing was their thing and they were on top of the music world in Japan.

As she approached the door, Gumi caught a bit of herself reflected in the stain glass windows of her entry way. She was quite large, obviously, and being pregnant without much of a break in between to be normal was quite a hassel. She could remember the good ol' days before she had ever gotten pregnant with Kaito, the days here she was fifty pounds skinnier with a flawless complexion and stars in her eyes. Thinking back to the old her and comparing it to the new her that she saw in her reflection was enough to almost bring Gumi to light tears. She shook her head, as if to shake away her bad thoughts, and walked into her warm home where her delightful husband would surly be waiting for her.

"Gakupo! I'm home!" she yelled up the stairs, expecting him to come down to greet her, instead of her trekking up with the weight of her pregnancy to slow her down. Her call was soon answered with a loud and cacophonous crash. She ruhed up the stairs as fast as she could expecting the worse. "Gakupo? Honey, are you okay?"

She rushed into the bedroom to find Gakupo laying shirtless on their bed looking sightly flushed, but smiling nonetheless.

"Hey, welcome home." Gakupo said rising from the bed to kiss his wife and the baby. "How was your day?"

"What was that crash?" she asked, completely ignoring his question. She felt a light breeze blow at her and the curtains fluttered. The windows were wide open, even though it was the middle of November and the air was starting to become chilly. "And why are the windows open?"

"What crash?" he replied, feigning innocence while walking over to close the windows.

"I could have sworn I heard a crash... it sounded like something fell out of the window!" Gumi realized the noise that she must've heard and sprang to the windows, opening them up once again to look down. There was nothing down there except a bush that had been there ever since they had moved in, and it made Gumi feel like she was partly losing her mind. "I guess I just imagined the crash... but it sounded so real."

"Maybe you're just tired?" Gakupo asked, taking Gumi's hand in his. "It' been a long day for you. We should probably just call it a night."

Gumi peered out the window just one last time before nodding her head in agreement with Gakupo's suggestion. It had been a long day, and in fact, probably one of her last ones until she had her baby. Her mind was wandering and she couldn't really trust anything it came up with, let alone trust it to function with work.

She let go of Gakupo's hand, going into their bathroom to get ready for bed, letting her imagination wander even more onto what could have been falling out her window. Items from her bedroom? A surprise from Gakupo?

When Gumi walked into the bathroom, she realized just what it was that had fallen out of the window, and that it wasn't really her imagination after all. Sitting on the floor next to the shower was a bright red thong, one that definatly did not belong to her.

**Ha! My first attempt with this vocaloid story (: How was it? **

**I'd love some feedback. Please post any reviews you may have! The next chapter will be much longer, since this was just basically an expiramental chapter to introduce my style of writing and what-not. **

**The part 2 of Gumi should be out soon. No worries (:**


	3. Gumi Part 2

*******Please note that each chapter will take on a different point of view, depending on who the chapter is named after. For example, this chapter will be taking place in Gumi's point of view and the chapter titled "Gakupo" will be taking place in Gakupo's point of view... ect*******

**Chapter 2**

**Gumi - Part 2**

Gumi's first intinct upon finding the foreign underwear in her bathroom was to demand an explanation from her so-called faithful husband, but her baby was her reason to ignore it. _What kind of life would she be starting for her unborn child if it grew up without a father to be there for it? _She couldn't bring herself to ruin a persons entire childhood just because of jealousy.

She picked up the red thong carefully, examining it a little before throwing it in the trash. It gave her a little bit of satisfaction knowing that the whore who has left it there wouldn't be getting it back any time soon. It also made her sad, realizing she didn't have any lingerie like this girl who had been spending the nights with her husband had. She glanced at herself in the mirror feeling even less sexy than at the door, this time it really did bring tears to her eyes.

"It's you that's doing this to me." she whispered angrily at her stomach. "You're the one making me unappealing to Gakupo. That's the reason why he doesn't even want to touch me."

She cried silently in the bathroom, making sure Gakupo couldn't hear her through the door, and then re-entered the bedroom. Gakupo was already sound asleep on the bed, only now with a shirt on, even though she'd been in the bathroom for only a matter of minutes. Another wave of dispair washed over her as she truly realized how little he wanted her. She crawled up in bed next to him and fell asleep with the tears staining her pillow.

It was finally time for the final doctor's appointment. Today Gumi would learn how much longer it would be before her little baby would arrive. Excitement and anticipation seemed to be the mutual feelings between both her and Gakupo, and it was new for her to see her husband taking an intrest in their child for once.

That is, until he said he wasn't coming.

Gakupo said that it would be a late night at the recording studio, since he had a few duets he had to finish with a new singer that had been picked up by the vocaloid record company. He said she'd been assigned to him like a pupil to learn the ins and outs of the studio and singing as a vocaloid.

"A pretty young thing too." he had praised her, "Only sixteen and already I can see she is going to be a star."

That left Gumi alone for the appointment. She climbed into her car as Gakupo waved to her from the window. He had offered to drive her there, but she didn't want him to see her cry again.

She drove to the doctors office, arriving about an hour early. It was _2:30_ and the appointment wasn't schedualed until abot _3:15_, but she went and signed in anyways. Around _2:45_ Dr. Smith came out an called her name.

"Gumi?" he called. Gumi stood up, grabbing her stuff and walking over to the doctor. He smiled at her, helping her through the doors. "How are you doing, Gumi?"

"I'm doing fine Dr. Smith. Is there a reason you're taking me so early?" she asked, considering her schedualed appointment wasn't for another half hour. Dr. Smith shook his head no.

"Just got ahead of schedual is all." he said, walking into a back examining room and motioning her to sit down. Gumi sat and pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach, the natural routine she was put through everytime she ent to Dr. Smith's office. Dr. Smith continued their normal treatment by rubbing blue goo all over her stomach in order to take a look at the developing baby inside of her.

Gumi looked at the scren besides her bed and saw her baby, but Dr. Smith had a troubled look on his face.

"What is it Dr. Smith?" she asked, reading he had some bad news to give her. He shook his head and smiled, but it wasn't sincere.

"It looks to me that there are some... complications." He said grabbing a towel out of the cabinet and wiping the goo from her stomach. "Do you want me to call your husband in from the waiting room so I can explain this to you both together...?"

"No, Gakupo isn't here with me today. What kind of complications?"

Dr. Smith pulled up his rolling chair and looked seriously at Gumi.

"What I can see now is that your baby is growing at a very rapid pace, too rapid that it will almost definatly be coming early. What I think is best for now is that you go home tonight, but tomorrow you come in and stay at the hospital so we can keep you under survailance, and if the baby decides to come early, we can take her out safely."

"Her?" Gumi asked quietly.

"Yes, Gumi, you're having a little baby girl."

**It's me again (: I've been so into this story I've been writing like a mad woman. **

**This is the second part out of three total that will follow Gumi's story. Though I am thinking of taking a break after part two to write Gakupo's first chapter. :P**

**Well first... I'd like to note I do not think Meiko is actually a whore. I just am expressing everything through Gumi's point of view here. Considering Meiko gives birth to Miku, I just love Meiko. **

**And second, yeah I know... Doctor Smith isn't that creative. I just called him Dr. Smith cause it's really generic and doesn't matter at all what his name is. **


End file.
